Talk:Stealing
I'm curious if anyone else has noticed that a combat mode stealing attempt outside of stealth is easier to pull off if the target is stunned, or paralyzed? If someone has noticed this difference in the success/failure rate I will add it as a note. Mictlantecuhtli 16:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Stealing Mechanics I've read through the whole section and especially the calculations and still dont understand where those numbers come from. It is said there that it's almost Predictable? How? How you know the NPC's level and Mental resistance? Could anyone elaborate? [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 11:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, I thought I removed this because it was redone from a forum post on Bioware from a user post, so it may not be facts, I don't know why it was rewritten to not make sense, so I'll move it hear for discussion. Because this may just be speculation and if it is not should be rewritten for comprehension and with proof of source. 21:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Stealing calculations The chance of stealing in Dragon Age is mostly predictable: pickpocket attempts succeed if the Rogue's Thieving Score is greater than the target's Victim's Score. Thieving depends on Cunning, Stealing Rank, Stealth (if activated), and a random factor accounting for about 40% variability. The defense is based on Mental Resistance, Rank, the difference in levels of the two actors, and whether the attempt is made during combat mode or not. * Score = ( (Cunning - 10) + 5*Rank + (if stealthed) (5* Rank)) * Random (0.8–1.2) * [Score = Resistance + Bonus + 2* (Level–Level) + (in combat) 10 ;Rules of Thumb * Each rank of Stealing is equivalent to five points of Cunning. * Stealing while Stealthed adds the equivalent of 5 Cunning per Stealth rank * Rank Bonuses range from 0 (for standard targets) to 10 (ranked yellow) to 20 (ranked bosses) to 40 (elites). Examples * See also Bioware forum discussion of Rogue Mechanics Tool Kit You should move this to the main page: source is skill_stealing.nss in toolset and here's an example log output from my combat log mod: Script ability_core.ability_core EVENT_TYPE_COMMAND_PENDING (35) Use Ability(25) , Subtype: *** Unknown/Invalid ability type***(100021), STEALING (100021) Script CheckUseConditions TRUE (no condition) Script ability_h.DoRunSpellScript running spellscript for ability: 100021 type=3 Script ability_h.DoRunSpellScript spell script = skill_stealing.ncs Script ability_core.ability_core EVENT_TYPE_ABILITY_CAST_START (32) STEALING (100021) Script Ability_h.SubtractAbilityCost Cost for Ability: -0.000000000 Script ability_h.DoRunSpellScript running spellscript for ability: 100021 type=3 Script ability_h.DoRunSpellScript spell script = skill_stealing.ncs Script skill_stealing.EVENT_TYPE_SPELLSCRIPT_CAST STEALING (100021) Script ability_core.ability_core EVENT_TYPE_ABILITY_CAST_IMPACT (31) STEALING (100021) Script 1016 Not showing message 1016 - bDisabled set. Script core_h.GetCreatureFlag Flag: 0x00000020 Value: 0x00000000 Result: 0 Script Ability_GetCooldown base cooldown: 10.000000000 Script ability_h.SetCoolDown STEALING (100021): 10.000000000 Script ability_core.EVENT_TYPE_ABILITY_CAST_IMPACT Event Location: INVALID Script ability_h.DoRunSpellScript running spellscript for ability: 100021 type=3 Script ability_h.DoRunSpellScript spell script = skill_stealing.ncs Script skill_stealing.EVENT_TYPE_SPELLSCRIPT_IMPACT STEALING (100021) Script skill_stealing Stealing skill used. Script skill_stealing Target is creature. den200cr_ignacio Script skill_stealing bStolenFrom = 0 Script skill_stealing nStealingRank = 4 Script skill_stealing bCasterCombat = 0 Script skill_stealing bTargetCombat = 0 Script skill_stealing Thief Intelligence Modifier = 46.000000 Script skill_stealing Thief With Stealing = 66.000000 Script skill_stealing Thief With Stealth = 66.000000 Script GetLevel: 17.000000 Script GetLevel: 16.000000 Script skill_stealing Target Mental Resistance = 34.000000 Script skill_stealing Target With Rank = 54.000000 Script skill_stealing Target With Level ( 16 vs 17 ) = 56.000000 Script skill_stealing Target With Combat = 56.000000 Script skill_stealing Thief Steal *ROLL* fThiefScore *= (0.8 + RnG(0.4)) 52.830620 Script 3503 0x00ffffff Stealing failed! Script >> STATS V0.017 << Number of stealing failures = 12.000000 Script core_h.GetCreatureFlag Flag: 0x00000008 Value: 0x00000000 Result: 0 Script GetPlot gen00pt_stealing STEALING_DEN_INFAMY = 0 Script SetPlot gen00pt_stealing STEALING_DEN_INFAMY -> 1 Script GetPlot gen00pt_stealing STEALING_DEN_KYLON_GUARD_SPOKE = 0 --Peddroelm (talk) 08:26, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ---- Here's a common issue: When stealing, it will come up and say "stealing success" but I don't get anything. Or, so it seems, at least. There's no "items received" or anything or monetary gain. There are some NPCs who on a first pickpocketing, it'll say "nothing to steal." Others, it'll be successful, but I SEEM to gain nothing. Any particular reason for these descrepencies? Such as, am I actually getting like a minor item and so it's just not telling me I'm getting it (IE, health poultices and the like), or is it just saying I stole the lint in their pockets to make me feel better? Just curious. Creedofheresy 15:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Usually, when this happens for me, I've gained a money it just doesn't tell me the ammount. Why don't you write down the exact ammount of money you have before the theft and compare after? Lufos 06:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Stealing Broken as of 1.03 I noticed someone else was complaining of not receiving items when stealing. I'm having the same problem with patch 1.03. It works normally when I receive money, but when I receive an item, no item shows up at the bottom left, and nothing is deposited in my inventory. Trying to steal again gives the 'nothing to steal' message. The main article should probably be updated with this problem. :I've encountered this behavior as well. It didn't start happening until the first time I tried to steal from someone and got an 'Inventory Full' message. Ever since then stealing has done nothing except for occasionally award coin.Tetracycloide 22:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :After a little experimentation I've had success stealing items that are fixed stealing loot (like the imperium crossbow or thorn of the dead gods) making this far less serious than I originally thought. Random items appear to be bugged to not generate at all though.Tetracycloide 00:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Denerim very tough on thieves I failed stealing exactly once in Denerim (from Isabela, in the Pearl), and since then I've been ambushed by guards twice. Use extreme care when stealing in Denerim. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 09:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *i wonder if it's based on a cumulative "# by which you failed" sort of thing? if Isabela qualifies as a Boss she surely requires a much higher Stealing total - perhaps worth testing to see if it takes more than a couple failed attempts vs. Elites/Lieutenants or even more vs. 'trash' (and all based on different formula totals for the Stealers in question)... Yeti magi (talk) 23:11, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Steal from your companions! I have just discovered it is, in fact, possible to steal from your companions. It will say "Stealing success!" and "Items received," and if you check your inventory, the Mabari Crunch and Double-Baked Mabari Crunch (if you have any) will be highlighted as if you just received some. However, the numbers do not change. Note that this is only possible when they are not active party members (Arl Eamon's Estate, and possibly the Party Camp), otherwise it will say "Nothing to steal," and the party member will say "No." aloud. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 07:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) "too much success" Unless it is a glitch particular to a non-PC platform, the claim(s) that Lothering becomes inhospitable if there are 'too many successful stealing attempts' is nonsense. i have stolen successfully from every viable target throughout Lothering, its chantry and Dane's Refuge before initiating any other interactions, and had no different results than had i stolen nothing. perhaps the Note was supposed to read "too many failed attempts"? Yeti magi (talk) 04:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) *no-one has put this to rest yet (not that that necessarily means anything, i know); would i be wrong to either remove said note or tag it with ? Yeti magi (talk) 23:08, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::It certainly does sound a little odd. I think you're all clear to remove it. 23:14, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::*taking the plunge! Yeti magi (talk) 03:58, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Advice regarding Duncan Duncan is nearly impossible to steal from, and the soldier will come running the moment you try; otherwise you can clean Ostagar out with little fear, unless "nothing to steal" counts as failed attempts. --Shadizar666 *i moved this from Notes (it was added as a sub-Note of the one about Duncan rebuking a failed Stealer) because it has a clear 'experiential' bias (in my experience, no character that makes a point of improving their Stealing early on - and is it essential to make suggestions about 'cleaning out' Ostagar for the sake of those who don't make such a point? - will find it "nearly impossible", and neither contention really belongs in Notes, let alone both of them) and closes with a phrase that lends itself far more to Talk-based speculation than to Article content. Yeti magi (talk) 23:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hardest Target(s) For me, Branka (at 'Anvil of the Void') seems to be the hardest target in the game (I am on Xbox 360, Ultimate Edition). Upped Leliana to 71 Cunning (and 4 in Stealing, of course), and it still took several tries. She was the only target I had to return to near the end of my playthrough (I stole from absolutely everyone, except for a few during the Origin Story and Duncan at Ostagar). It surprised me (lore-wise), wondering if it's the same for others, and if so, maybe we should add it under 'Trivia'? =] Ace-089 (talk) 20:39, October 16, 2019 (UTC)